dil & dosti
by abhiprerna
Summary: abhivi's heart touching realtionship and obviously our duo's friendship ...
1. Chapter 1

hello guys ... its my third story hope u like it ... dedicated to duo and abhivi lovers ...

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ABHI SIR aka ADI SIR

.

NIGHT 11:30 pm

a girl standing on road side with her umbrella ... soon one innova came ... girl show her hand for a lift ... quallis

stops near to her ... she was not able to see the person who is sitting in quallis due to rain ...

girl : kya aap mujhe lift de sakte hai ? ... actually meri gadi kharab ho gayi aur yaha koi taxi bhi nahi mil rahi

man : sure ... come sit ...

after sitting she saw the face of person who was on driving seat ...

girl : ( shocked ) aap toh CID ke senior inspector abhi hai na ... i mean senior inspector abhijeet hai na ?

abhi : ( smiling ) jee haan ... mai abhijeet hi hoon ... kaha jaana hai aapko ?

girl : goregoan

abhi : waise aap mujhe kaise janti hai ?

girl : bas kya sir ... aap ko kaun nahi janta ... mai toh aapki bohot badi fan hoon ...

abhi : filmstars ke fans ke barein mein toh suna tha ... par CID officers ke bhi fan hote hai kya ?

girl : mai hoon na ... mujhe bohot pasand hai aapka style ... aapke barein mein kuch bhi puchlo mujhse ... mujhe sab

kuch pata hai

abhi : kya baat hai ...

girl : ( childishly) sacchi ...

abhi : accha accha ... mera chodiye aapka naam kya hai ?

girl : oh come on sir ... aap mujhe tum boliye ... accha nahi lagta

abhi : ( curiously ) kyun ?

girl : ( casually ) apne sapne ka raajku... ( soon she stopped when she realized what she is saying ) ... i mean apna idol hi

aise aap bole toh accha nahi lagta na ...

abhi : ( shocked ) idol ?

girl : jee ...

abhi : you must be kidding ...

girl : I'm serious sir !

abhi : dekho mai itna bhi accha nahi jitna aap mujhe samaj rahi hai ... aur mai kisika idol kehlane ke layak nahi hoon ...

girl : hayla ... aap kaun hote hai mere idol ko aise bolne wale ... ( childish anger )

abhi : are ... okay okay ... ab toh apna naam bata do

girl : purvi naam hai mera

abhi : aur tum kya karti ho ?

purvi : ( casually ) kuch nahi

abhi : kuch nahi matlab ?

purvi : kuch nahi karti mai

abhi : mera matlab kuch toh karti hongi na ... padhai ya job ?

purvi : ab mai itni bhi choti nahi ki padhai karu ... aur job ke liye application diya hai ... mila toh mila ... nahi mila

toh nahi mila ...

abhi : accha laga ye dekhkar ki tum bohot hi easy going ho

purvi : easy going hoke hi life enjoy kar sakte hai ...

abhi : accha ...

purvi : haan aapko nahi pata hoga ... kyunki aap introvert personality ke hai ...

abhi : tumhe ye bhi pata hai ki mai introvert hoon

purvi : mai aisi aapki fan nahi bani ...

abhi : goregoan toh aa gaya ... par tumhe exact kaha jana hai ...

purvi : aap mujhe waha chod dijiye ...

abhi : bye good night

purvi : bye handsome ... ( & she went )

abhi was looking at her till she get disappear from the road ... then he went to his home ... he rang door bell ... daya

open the door

daya : ( angry ) kaha the boss ? ... tum to 11:20 ko hi nikle the na BUREAU se ... ab 12:30 ho gaye hai ... aur

tumhara phone bhi band aa raha tha ...

abhi : are are daya ... shant ho ja ... yaar raste mein ek ladki mil gayi thi isiliye use drop karne goregoan gaya tha ...

daya : toh ... atleast inform kar sakte the na

abhi : kaise karta ... phone ki battery dead ho gayi thi na ...

daya : mai sone ja raha hoon ... bye good night ( & he went )

abhi : are daya sun toh ...

abhi too went in his room ... get fresh ... and again he went in daya's room ... he saw daya was sleeping ... he

cover him with blanket ... and again went to his bedroom and slept with smile when he remember purvi's silly talks

.

NEXT DAY : **  
**

abhi wake up and get fresh ... and make breakfast too

abhi : ( shout ) dayaaaaa...

daya : aaya yaar ...

abhi : ( smile ) breakfast ready hai

daya : ( fake anger ) mujhe nahi khana ... huuhhh..

abhi : ( casually ) theek hai ... mujhe laga tu bhi khayega isiliye maine jyada sandwiches banaye ... koi baat nahi mai

jyada kha lunga ... waise bhi mujhe bohot bhuk lagi hai ... kal raat ko kuch nahi khaya tha maine ...

abhi started eating while making yum sounds ... daya's mouth was watery ... after 2 mins he sat with abhi and take one

sandwich from his plate ...

abhi : ab kya hua ... tumhe nahi chahiye tha na ...

daya : haan ... phir maine socha ki kisi aur ke liye bhuka kyu rahu ... ( and he started eating )

abhi : nautanki ... ( abhi laughed ... first daya stare him ... but soon he join him )

daya : waise kal ki ladki kya itni acchi thi ki kal raat tum mujhe manane bhi nahi aaye ...

abhi : haan yaar ... ladki toh acchi thi ...

daya : mai bas aise hi bol raha tha abhi ... mujhe pata hai ki tum kal raat mere room mein mujhe dekhne aaye the ...

abhi : lekin daya ... woh ladki sachme acchi thi ..

daya : aisa kya hogaya kal raat ... ki tumhe adhe ghante ( half hour ) mein hi pasand aa gayi ...

abhi tell him what happened in last night ...

daya : ohhhh hoooo ... kya baat hai yaar ... ek ajnabi ladki tumhari fan nikli ...

abhi : ( smiled ) haan yaar ... uski baccho jaisi baatein ... bohot hi innocent thi ... jaise ki man kuch na rakhti ho ...

bohot hi easy going ...

daya : itna sab kuch pata kar liya adhe ghante mein ... waise number share kiya ya nahi ?

abhi : ( sadly ) nahi yaar ...

daya : matlab karna tha ? ...

abhi : pata nahi yaar ... ab yeh sab baatein chod warna ravan aaj pakka paraid lagaye ga ...

daya : are aise kaise chod doon ,... mere bhai ko ek ladki pasand aa gayi usse milna toh padega na ...

abhi : pasand wasand nahi aayi mujhe ... aur jaise tu soch raha hai waise kuch nahi hai ...

daya : naam kya hai uska ? ... aur rehti kaha hai

abhi : purvi ... kaha rehti hai yeh toh nahi pata par kal raat maine use goregoan mein choda tha ...

daya : purvi ... wow kya naam hai yaar ... abhi loves purvi

abhi : daya dekh tu maar khayega abhi ...

daya : pehle pakad toh lo ... ( and he ran outside after taking key from table )

abhi : ( started chasing ) daya ruk ... tujhe toh mai ...

daya : chalo abhi bureau jane ke liye late ho raha hai ... ( while sitting on driving seat of quallis )

abhi : huuuhhhh... ( sat on passenger seat )

and journey started for bureau ...

BUREAU :

duo entered with smile ... all wished them and they too do the same ... and went to their respective words ...

soon a girl entered in bureau ... everyone stand when that girl enter ... except abhi ...

girl went to abhi's desk ...

girl : ( smiling ) abhijeet

abhi : ( smiling ) haan purvi ...

girl : ( angry ) abhijeeeeet ...

abhi shake his head and become shocked to see ACP in front of him ...

abhi's POV : oh no ... mai ACP sir ko purvi samaj raha tha ... ho kya gaya hai mujhe ... ( soon he smiled on himself )

ACP : abhijeet tum theek ho ?

abhi : jee sir mai bilkul theek hoon ...

ACP : good mere cabin mein aao ...

abhi : okay sir ( he went behind ACP ) ... jee sir kahiye

ACP : mai 1 weak ke liye delhi ja raha hoon ... conference meeting ke liye ...

abhi : achanak sir ...

ACP : haan mujhe bhi achanak call aa gaya ... toh tumhe hi yaha sab kuch sambhalna hai ...

abhi : aap fikar mat kijiye sir ... mai yaha sambhal lunga ...

ACP : good ... ( he smiled abhi too smiled back ) ...

ACP went out and announce that he is going delhi for a week ... so abhi will be leading team ...

daya : kab ja rahe hai sir aap ...

ACP : aaj shyam ki flight se ... mai abhi chalta hoon ... mujhe packing bhi karni hai ... ( & he went outside )


	2. Chapter 2

sorry guys for late update ... .

.

.

.

.  
.

duo went to drop ACP at evening ... and went directly to their home ...

NIGHT :

daya : yaar abhi aaj subah jab ACP sir aaye toh tum itna chauk kaise gaye

abhi : woh bas aise hi woh achanak aa gaye isiliye ( fake smile )

daya : yahi baat hai ya aur koi baat hai

abhi : haan yaar yehi baat hai ...

daya : theek hai ... chalo khana khate hai

abhi : haan chalo ...

they have their dinner and went in their respective rooms to sleep ...

1 week passed so soon ... ACP came back to mumbai ... everything was as usual ... abhi have forgetton purvi ... everybody was concentrating on case ... abhi and daya were about to catch culprits ...

OTHER SIDE :

purvi's POV : pata nahi kya hoga ... agar mai us din unko bata deti toh kya woh meri madad karte ... nahi woh aise galat kaam nahi karte ... par mujhe unke sath rehna hai mujhe kuch toh karna padega ... par kya karu ... mai toh ek mamuli ladki hoon ... jitna ban paaya utna sab kuch kiya ... ab jo naseeb mein hoga woh dekha jayega ... ufff ... mai kuch jyada hi tension le rahi hoon is baat ka ... agar mera sapna toot gaya toh ... oh come on purvi cheer up don't be so negative ... abhi sir abhi sir abhi sir ... iske alawa kuch sujta bhi nahi mujhe ... kya karu ... ha TV hi dekh leti hoon ...

she on TV ... but still she was not at all interested in TV ... she was shuffling channel and after 2 mins she was about to off TV but she saw abhi's pic on a news channel ... so she stopped ..

reporter : abhi abhi khabar mili hai ki CID pichle 3 din se drugs ki taskari karne wale gang ke peeche padi hui hai ... us gang ke leader ka naam MINTO hai ... par ye MINTO kaun hai kaisa dikhta hai koi nahi janta yaha tak ki khud uske gang wale bhi nahi ... aaj subah sr. inspector abhijeet aur daya us gang ko pakadne ke liye gaye ... usi samay hatapayi mai 3 mujrim ghayal ho gaye hai ... unhe hospitalized kiya hai ... par CID pure gang ko pakadne mein nakamyab ho gayi ... aur is hathapayi ke baad CID ke sr. inspector abhijeet gayab ho gaye hai ... CID ka kehna hai ki sr . inspector abhijeet ko kidnap kar liya gaya hai ... aur jaisa ki aap dekh sakte hai ki ACP pradyuman aur sr . inspector daya bohot hi tensed hai ... aur woh abhi kisi bhi sawal ka jawab nahi dena chahte ... camera man ajit ke sath aajtak ...

purvi : ( tensed voice ) oh no ... pata nahi abhi sir kaha honge kis haal mein honge ...

BUREAU :

ACP : daya sabr rakho ... abhijeet hume jald hi mil jayega ...

daya : pata nahi sir ... dil mein ek ajeeb si becheni ho rahi hai ... na jane kis haal mein hoga abhi ...

freddy : aap fikar mat kijiye sir ... hum abhi sir ko jaldi dhund lenge ...

sachin : sir hospital se call aaya hai ... un gang members ko hosh aa gaya hai ... pankaj shreya nikhil aur vineet hai waha unke safety ke liye ...

daya : theek hai chalo jaldi

HOSPITAL :

ACP : batao kaha hai tumhara gang ?

man 1 : hume nahi pata sahab ..

daya : dekh abhi mera dimag bohot garam hai ... toh behtar hoga ki tu jaldi apni choch khol de ... nahitoh hospital mein rehne ke layak bhi nahi rakhunga tujhe

man 2 : sahab hume sachme nahi pata woh log kaha gaye hai ... unhone hume kuch nahi bataya ...

daya : kuch andaza toh hoga na

man 3 : hum jab bhi police se bachke bhagte hai toh humesha ... borivali mein milte hai ...

vineet : borivali mein kaha ?

man 1 : waha pe sohan builders ki band padi hui ... under construction building hai ... wahi par

ACP : daya hume jald se jald waha jana chahiye ... lagta woh log abhijeet ko wahi leke gaye hai ...

OTHER SIDE :

abhi was tied to one chair ... blood was flowing from his forhead and his arm was injured ...

abhi : ( strongly ) kyu bandh ke rakha hai mujhe yaha ...

gogo : tujhe marne ke liye ...

abhi : ( laughing ) marna hota toh mujhe bandh ke nahi rakhte ...

gogo : akal toh hai tujhme ...

abhi : ye tujhe batane ki jarurat nahi hai ,.,. akal ke dushman ...

gogo : jaban sambhal ke baat kar ...

abhi : tu sirf mujhe itna bata ki mujhe yaha pe kyu rakha hai ...

gogo : dekh ... terese boss ki koi aapsi dushmani nahi hai ... par tum kutte ki dum se bhi tedhe ho ... ab toh tu apne ACP ke pass tabhi jayega jab CID ye case chod degi ...

abhi : matlab tera boss CID se dar gaya ( laughing badly ) ... kayar hai tera boss aur tu us kayar ka right hand ... hahahahhah ...

gogo : teri toh mai ... ( gogo got call so he stopped ..)

gogo : ( on call ) ha boss ... nahi ... theek hai boss ... okay ( call ended ) ... yaar mahesh jara us ACP ko phone laga ...

mahesh : ye lijiye call laga liya aap baat kijiye ...

gogo : hello ACP ... are mujhe nahi pehchana ... mai gogo bol raha hoon ... jee haan ... filhal toh zinda hai ... tumhe bas ek kaam karna hai ... 2 ghante ke andar is case ko chod do ... nahitoh ye tumhara bahadur officer sr . inspector abhijeet shahid ho jayega ...

ACP : tujhe toh mai dekh lunga ... agar abhijeet ko kuch bhi hua ... toh tu apne faasi ka intezar kar ...

gogo : tu sirf itna bata ki tujhe shart manjur hai ya nahi ...  
ACP : nahi bilkul nahi ...

gogo : toh phir theek hai ... good bye ACP ... jald hi abhijeet ki lash CID bureau pohocha denge ... ( he cut the call)

ACP : hello ,... hello ... damit ... cut kar diya

daya : kya kaha sir usne

ACP : keh raha tha ki agar humne ye case nahi choda toh abhijeet ko mar denge ... upar se ye media wale peeche pade ...

daya : us gogo ko toh mai abhi dekhta hoon ... wahi honge woh log us band padi under construction building mein ... bas 5 min sir ... bas hum pohochne hi wale hai ...

.

OTHER SIDE :

reporter : MINTO ke right hand ne ACP PRADYUMAN ko dhamki diyi hai agar CID ne ye case nahi choda toh woh log sr . inspector abhijeet ko jaan se maar denge ... aur ACP PRADYUMAN ne unhe case chod ne se mana kiya hai ... ummid hai CID jald se jald is gang ko pakad legi ...

purvi : ACP sir ne directly mana kar diya ... unki jagah pe sahi hai ... aur jaha tak mai abhi sir ko janti hoon woh aisi bhik mein diyi hui zindagi apna bhi nahi sakenge ... par ACP sir aur daya sir ko jald se jald kuch karna hoga ... mujhe bohot dar lag raha hai ... mai mere abhi sir ke liye kuch nahi kar sakti ... woh sala minto agar mere hath mein aa jaye uski toh mai nani yaad dila dungi ...

.

.

.  
OTHER SIDE :

gogo : ( on call )... theek hai boss ... waise bhi bohot tevar dikha raha hai ... ( he cut call with a big smile )

abhi : mujhe pata hai tumhare boss ne tumhe mujhe marne ka order de diya hai ...

gogo : toh ab marne ke liye tayyar ho ja ...

abhi : theek hai par tum mujhe meri aakhri khwaish nahi puchoge ?

gogo : toh mujhe bologe ki mujhe chod do ... aur mai tumhe chod dunga ... yeda samaj ke rakha hai kya apun ko ...

abhi : mai aisa kuch nahi mangunga ... sirf ek sawal ka jawab chahiye mujhe ...

gogo : kayko ?

abhi : woh kya hai na ... meri zindagi mein jitne bhi sawal aate hai mai unhe solve karke hi rehta hoon ... ab ye shayad mera aakhri sawal hai ise bhi pura karke hi marna hai ... aur waise bhi tum mujhe maar daloge ... lekin meri dil ki tassali ke liye bas mujhe mere aakhri sawal ka jawab de do ... phir mai sukun se mar jaunga ...

gogo : ( laughing ) yeda hai re tu ... accha puch kya poochna hai tujhe ... 1 min mein marne wala hai tu ... 1 min mein kya ukhad lega tu hamara ...

abhi : thankyou ... mere man mein bas ek hi sawal hai ki tum logo ka boss MINTO kaun hai ...

gogo : ( holding gun in his hand ) ... mai naam batata hoon ... uske baad ye trigger tab jayega ...

abhi : haan theek hai ...

gogo : mashur industrialist JOHN D'CRUZE ...

abhi : wohh ... kya baat hai manna padega use ... kafi shatir hai phir woh ..

gogo : ab maru tujhe ?

abhi : haan haan please ... ab tum mere sath kuch bhi kar sakte ho

gogo was about to shoot abhi ... but ACP sir shoot on his hand ... daya and shreya ran towards abhi ... and others start fighting with goons ...

daya : tum theek toh na abhi ... ( concern voice)

abhi : haan yaar ... ( smiling )

daya : shreya kholo ise ... ( angry tone ) mai is gogo ko dekhta hoon ...

after sometime ... everyone got arrested ... shreya was holding abhi's hand ... daya came towards him ,...

daya : abhi theek ho na tum ?

abhi : haan haan yaar mai .. mai ... bilkul ... theek ... ( and he fainted in daya arms )

daya : ( patting abhi's cheek ) abhi ... abhi .. sir shayad sar ki chot ki wajah se behosh ho gaya ... mai ise hospital leke jata hoon ... aap log us JOHN urf MINTO ko pakadiye ...

ACP : theek hai ... shreya tum bhi jao daya ke sath ... sambhal ke

daya : jee sir ... aur mujhe call karte rahiyega

ACP : ( smiled ) tum fikar mat karo tum bas abhijeet ko sambhalo ...

daya take abhi to hospital ... ACP sir and team caught JOHN D'CRUZE

.

.

OTHER SIDE :

reporter : CID ne aakhirkar MINTO ko pakad liya hai ... aur ye MINTO aur koi nahi balki mashur industrialist JOHN D'CRUZE hai ... aur CID ke sr . inspector abhijeet filhal surakshit hai par unhe CITY HOSPITAL mein hospitalized kiya ...

purvi take deep sigh and turn off the TV ... then she called to someone ...

purvi : ( on call ) hi rahul ... tujhe toh pata chal gaya hoga ki maine kis liye call kiya hai ... good ... samajdar ho ... ab mera kaam acche karna ... warna tu gaya kaam se ...

.

.  
.

to be continued ... 


	3. Chapter 3

sorry guys for late update

here's the next chappy ...

.

IN HOSPITAL

doctor attend abhi and came out ... dareya ran towards doctor

daya : doctor abhi theek toh hai na ...

doctor : sar pe gehri chot lagi hai aur inhe kafi matra mein drugs bhi diya gaya hai ...

shreya : oh no ... doctor drugs ka koi side effects toh nahi hoga na

doctor : nahi nahi ... jyada kuch nahi but kabhi bhi faint ho sakte hai ... aap logo ko inka acchi tarah se khayal rakhna hoga ...

daya : jee doctor !

voice : uski koi jarurat nahi ... senior inspector abhijeet ka khayal mujhse behtar koi nahi rakh sakta

daya : sorry par maine aapko pehchana nahi

voice : chill chill ... aap mujhe nahi jante infact abhijeet sir bhi mujhe nahi jante ... par mai aap sabko janta hoon ...

doctor : daya .. aap inki baaton pe dhyan mat dijiye ye meri tarah doctor hai ... doctor kam joker jyada hai ... sirf logoko hasane ka kaam karte hai

daya : ( smiled ) thats great ... nice to meet you ... waise aapka naam

voice : mera naam hai doctor joker ...

daya : toh kya hum bhi aapko joker bulaye ?

joker : jee bilkul ...

shreya : aap seriously funny hai ...

joker : tabhi toh sab mujhe joker bulate hai ...

daya : waise abhi ko hosh kab aa jayega

joker : aajke baad abhi sir ki jimmedari meri ... aap mujhse pooch sakte hai ... waise chaliye hum abhi sir se milke aate hai ... unhe hosh aata hi hoga

dareya and joker went in abhi's ward ...

daya hold abhi's hand and caress his hairs ... soon abhi open his eyes and smiled at daya ...

daya : kaise ho abhi ?

abhi : mujhe kya hua hai mai bilkul fit and fine hoon ...

joker : mujhe pata hi tha aap aise hi bolenge ... itna high drug dose aapko diye the phir bhi aap keh rahe hai ki aap fit and fine hai ...

abhi : aapki tarif ?

joker : myself joker

abhi : maine aapka naam poocha kaam nahi

joker : haan toh mai aapko mera naam hi bata raha hoon ... yaha sab log mujhe doctor joker kehke bulate hai

abhi : strange ... ( to daya ) yaar mujhe discharge chahiye ... mai yaha nahi reh sakta

joker : aapko discharge nahi milega

abhi : dekhiye ... aap jante nahi mai kaun hoon

joker : aap senior inspector abhijeet hai from CID ... par aap nahi jante ki mai kaun hoon meri chodiye aap nahi jante ki mera boss kaun hai ... isiliye behtar yehi hoga ki aap 2 din complete rest karke ... yaha se theek hoke hi jayein ...

abhi : lekin ...

joker : koi lekin wekin nahi ... that's my order ...

dareya smiled ... abhi stare them ...

2 days passed joker have helped abhi lot ... now abhi was very well ... in two days duo make good company with doctor joker ... abhi got discharge

abhi : thanks yaar ... i feel really better now

joker : thanks toh aapko mere boss ko kehna hoga

daya : yaar kaun hai ye tumhara boss ... jisse tum itna darte ho ... respect or pyaar bhi karte ho ? ... 2 din se boss boss kiye ja rahe ho

joker : ( smiled ) agar kabhi mauka mile toh aap mil lena unse ... waise mera boss aapke ACP sir se bhi strict hai ...

abhi : phir hume nahi milna

joker : abhi sir aap milo ya na milo ... agar mere boss ka man chahe toh woh kahi pe bhi aake aapse milenge ...

duo smiled ... and left from hospital ...

.

.

OTHER SIDE :

purvi : ( on call ) maine suna ki kaam ho gaya ... good ... ab tumhe inaam dena toh banta hai ... hahahaahah ... jald hi mil jayega

NEXT DAY :

everyone were present in bureau ... ACP entered with a girl ... everybody were stunned to see that girl ... abhi was in complete shock

daya : ye kaun hai sir

ACP : ye hamari nayi officer hai ... aaj se join kar rahi hai

abhi : hi purvi ! welcome to CID

ACP : tumhe kaise pata ki iska naam purvi hai ... maine toh tumhe bataya hi nahi ...

daya : oh toh ye wahi purvi hai

everyone was confused ...

purvi : actually sir mai abhi sir ... i mean abhijeet sir se mil chuki hoon

ACP : okay ... ye hai inspector purvi

shreya : hello purvi I'm inspector shreya

purvi : hi shreya

daya : ( whispher ) boss ye purvi toh sachme acchi hai yaar

abhi : haan acchi toh hai ... par mujhe ispe thoda doubt aa raha hai ...

daya : kya yaar abhi

abhi : chal chod ... chal lunch ke liye chalte hai

daya : are usko bhi bulao na

abhi : tujhe aana hai toh aa ... mai nahi bulaunga kisiko

daya : theek hai chalo ...

EVENING :

duo entered in bureau ... and saw only purvi was there ... daya got a call ...

daya : hello ... haan mai abhi aata hoon ... bye ... ( to abhi ) boss woh shreya ne shopping ke liye bulaya hai ... mai jara jake aata hoon ... aur haan raat mein khana khake aaunga

abhi : theek hai jaa ( daya went )

purvi came towards abhi

purvi : hi abhi sir ... aap kaise ho ?

abhi : mai bilkul theek hoon

purvi : aapko toh hospitalized kiya tha na

abhi : tumhe ye bhi pata chal gaya

purvi : pata toh chal gaya ... pata hai kitna dar gayi thi mai

abhi : kyu ?

purvi : agar aapko kuch ho jata toh mera kya hota ...

abhi : matlab ?

purvi : matlab ... phir mai kiski fan banti

abhi : ( laughed ) tum na bilkul pagal ho

purvi : aapko aaj pata chala

abhi : us raat ko hi pata chal gaya tha

purvi smiled ...

abhi : accha tumne mujhe tab hi kyu nahi bataya ... ki tumne CID ke job ka application diya hai ...

purvi : batana chahti thi ... phir mujhe laga ki aap mera majak udayenge ... isiliye nahi bataya ... mai toh aapse help bhi mangna chahti thi ... par socha ki aap aisa galat kaam nahi karenge ...

abhi : toh ab kyu bata rahi ho ?

purvi : jhoot bhi nahi bol sakti na ...

abhi : kafi alag ho tum

purvi : mujhe toh sab log pagal bolte hai ...

abhi : woh toh bolenge hi na

purvi : aap mujhe kuch bhi bol sakte hai ... aap toh mere hero hai

abhi : ( coughed ) tum itna sweet mat bolo please

purvi : aap ho hi itne sweet toh aur kya bolu ...

abhi : waise baki sab log kaha gaye hai ?

purvi : woh sab log forensic lab gaye hai ...

abhi : toh tum nahi gayi

purvi : nahi ACP sir ne kaha ki aaj first day hai toh itna kaam kafi hai

abhi : ravan kabse itna caring ho gaya

purvi : jee

abhi : ku .. kuch nahi ... woh toh bas aise hi

purvi : ( smiled ) aap dar gaye mujhse ?

abhi : mai bhala tumse kyu darunga

purvi : accha ... theek hai ...

ACP and team entered in bureau ...

ACP : tum sab log ghar ja sakte ho ... raat ho gayi hai

abhi : purvi tum kiske sath ja rahi ho ?

purvi : akeli

abhi : mai tumhe drop kar doon

purvi : kya baat hai handsome aaj phirse ... ( soon she realized what she said ) ... sorry sir ... mai bhul gayi ki mai ab CID officer hoon ...

abhi : ab chale

purvi : jee chaliye

.

IN QUALLIS :

abhi : kya hum aaj dinner karke jaye ?

purvi : ( dreamy tone ) aap kahe toh mai aapke sath sab kuch karu

abhi : kya ?

purvi : sab kuch matlab breakfast lunch dinner

abhi : toh chale

purvi : jee chaliye

MALABAR RESTAURANT :

abhi : kya khaogi tum ?

purvi : jo aap khilaoge

abhi : mujhe toh kuch bhi chalega

purvi : mujhe chicken biryani aur chicken chilly chahiye ...

abhi : kya baat hai ... hamari choice kafi milti hai

purvi : ( thinking ) ab mai aapko kaise batau ki mujhe ye sab bilkul bhi pasand nahi hai ... mai aapki pasand janti hoon isiliye ye order kiya ...

abhi placed order ... soon their food came ... abhi started eating but purvi was just starring at food ...

abhi : kya hua ? tum kha kyu nahi rahi ho ?

purvi : kha rahi hoon ... ( she too started eating slowly )

abhi : tum desert mein kya logi ?

purvi : gulab jamun

abhi : par mujhe ice-cream khane ka man kar raha hai

purvi : ek kaam karte hai aaj aap mera favourite khaiye mai aapka favourite khati hoon

abhi : ok mai gulab jamun khata hoon aur tum ice - cream khana

purvi : hmmm ... okay ..

after dinner ...

IN QUALLIS :

abhi : aaj bhi goregoan mein drop karu na tumhe ?

purvi : nahi sir bandra mein ...

abhi : phir us din goregoan kyu gayi thi ?

purvi : tab mai meri friend ke ghar gayi thi ...

abhi : okay ... aur batao tumhare ghar pe kaun kaun rehta hai

purvi : ( casually ) koi nahi

abhi : koi nahi matlab ?

purvi : matlab mai akeli rehti hoon ... mera apna koi nahi

abhi : ( softly ) I'm sorry purvi

purvi : ( fake anger ) aap kyu sorry bol rahe hai ... usme thodi na aapki galti hai

abhi : ( smiled ) magar dost toh bohot honge na tumhare

purvi : bohot jyada hai ... aur ek best friend bhi hai ... mera daffar

abhi : tum apne best friend daffar bolti ho ?

purvi : haan ... woh mujhe kuch nahi bolta ... meri har baat manta hai ...

abhi : phir toh milna padega in mahashay se

purvi : mai milvaungi aapko ... parso sunday toh tab chale ... waise bhi bohot dino se usse nahi mili ... aur toh aur pata nahi na ab CID ki job mein chuttiyan leke uske sath time spend kar bhi pau ya nahi ...

abhi : chuttiyan lene ki baat toh bhul hi jao tum ...

purvi : theek hai par aap aaoge na sunday ko daffar se milne ...

abhi : haan haan aa jaunga ...

purvi smiled broadly ... abhi stare at her

purvi : ( blush ) abhi sir mai marna nahi chahti ...

abhi : ( shock ) kya ?

purvi : aap gadi chalane pe concentrate kijiye please

abhi : haan toh concentrate kar toh raha hoon ... par tum marne warne ki baat na karo

purvi : are toh aur kya karu ... maine sirf aaj ka din aapke sath spend kiya hai ... aur bohot sare din aapke sath rehna chahti hoon ... uske baad mar gayi toh koi problem nahi ...

abhi : purvi tum aise kyu bol rahi ho ?

purvi : maine is din ka besabri se intezar kiya tha ... CID mein kaam karna mera sabse bada sapna ... aur aap mere dream boy ho ... par aap nahi samjhoge ... chodiye ..

abhi : tum bohot acchi ho purvi ... mai tumhara dream boy kehlane ke layak bhi nahi hoon

purvi : jao mai aapse baat nahi karti

abhi : are are ... accha baba sorry ... mai tumhare abhi sir ko kuch nahi bolunga ...

purvi : aap sorry mat boliye please

abhi : ( thinking ) ek din tumhe khud pata chal jayega ki tum jise apna idol man rahi ho ... woh kaisa hai ... mai kuch nahi bolunga par mujhe pata tum bhi ek din mujhe galat kahogi ... jaise sab kehte hai ...

purvi : kya hua ?

abhi : kuch nahi ..

purvi : ek baat kahu ...

abhi : kaho na

purvi : pyaar hai

abhi : kya ?

purvi : kaho na pyaar hai

abhi : woh nahi ... tumhe jo baat kehni thi woh kaho

purvi : woh kya hai na aaj mai bohot khush hoon ... kyunki mujhe aap mil gaye

abhi : purvi mai koi bohot famous filmstar nahi hoon ... jo mere milne pe tum itna khush ho rahi ho ?

purvi : aap kya jano pyaar kya cheez hai ... jab aap mujhse ... i mean jab aap kisise pyaar karoge toh pata chal jayega

abhi : ok madam ... tab ka tab dekha jayega

purvi : abhi sir gadi rokiye

abhi : ( stopped quallis ) kya hua ?

purvi : mera ghar aa gaya ... ye hai mera ghar ... chaliye andar chalte hai

abhi : nahi nahi purvi aaj nahi ... daya ghar pohoch gaya hoga

purvi : theek hai ... good night sir ... bye take care

abhi : good night

purvi was opening her door ... but abhi called her ... she turn

purvi : yes handsome

abhi : kya mai tumhe kar yaha se receive karne aa sakta hoon ?

purvi : ( smiled ) sure !

abhi went to home ... checked daya who was sleeping peacefully ... then went in his room ... and he too slept ...


End file.
